When you dream of ship girls
by Dizzystrogg
Summary: Commander is pretty tired after working so hard and two yanderes make his life a little harder.


You know it's bad when you have dreams of ship girls

The commander woke up on a pile of papers on his desk, forgetting for a moment why he was here and then remembering that with the new ship girls coming into port last night had him filling out this mountain of unfinished work. He half expected his dream to be real, him, Taihou, the beach, no clothes, a great dream as you could tell.

For the past few days two yanderes had invaded his dreams, Akagi and Taihou, it probably had something to do with the fact that they spray their perfume in his office, room, kitchen, and even his bathroom, switching out his body wash with theirs. Yanderes truly knew no boundaries. But he couldn't think about how bad he wanted to have sex with a ship right now he had to get right to work.

His secretary ship would be here soon and she would probably make him some coffee which he desperately need right now. He looked around his room to the clock, 7:38, he could already feel the headache begging to form behind his tired eyes. He needed a vacation, who knew managing hundreds of girls would be stressful. Well this mountain of work wouldn't do itself right?

The commander busied himself with his work, signing off on this declining that sending this to HQ. 7:45 rolled around and the door opened, the good thing about having Hood is that she was always on time, it didn't hurt that she knew how to brew some excellent tea. But the woman who walked in wasn't Hood instead it was Taihou, she looked around the room and when her eyes met his she brightened rushing over to him. He struggled to maintain eye contact as her generous bust was making the male side of him wag war with the "professional" side of him.

"Secretary ship Taihou reporting in for my commander!" He sighed and looked back down at the papers intron of him.

"I thought Hood was my secretary." She giggled, "She said she wasn't feeling well so I volunteered to be my commanders secretary, I would do anything for my commander after all."

"Alright Taihou, I'll need you to make some coffee."

"Oh my commander needs me, I'm so happy commander I'll get right on that coffee~."

He looked back at the door when it opened again this time a dark haired kitsune strolled into his office. He took in another deep sigh leaning back in his chair knowing his work wouldn't get done today. "Is there something you need Akagi." Rubbing his sore eyes from exhaustion.

"Commander, you didn't return to you bed last night, did something happen?" He was shocked and a little taken aback that she asked in concern and worry, it was different from her sometimes psychological yandere sprees.

"Yeah, just with the amount of new ship girls and the sirens I've been writing reports and updates all night."

"If Commander-sama so desires it Akagi would destroy those nasty insects, and then it would bee just Commander-sama and Akagi forever, that be amazing, don't you think so too Commander-sama."

There was that yandere tendency he knew it couldn't be gone for long, "maybe some other time Akagi, now is there anything else."

She smiled brightly, "I'm glad you asked, I made the Commander some chocolate, you'll eat it right, oh you'll probably want your Akagi to feed you, of course I'll do anything for my Commander-sama."

Before he could protest she sat on his desk and encased him in her tails. They were so fluffy and warm, damn kitsunes! She took a chocolate and placed it in his mouth giggling as he accepted it, those tails can break even the strongest men. "Do you like it, Akagi poured all her love for the Commander in it after all. He have another."

And she pushed another past his lips, if only he could free himself from her tails, but they were just too fluffy he tried to grab onto his seat but grabbed one of her many tails instead. She feed him another chocolate but this time she held it with her mouth, pressing their lips together she crawled over the desk knocking over piles of paper to sit in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he couldn't do anything but kiss her back jamming his tongue in her mouth and openly stroking her tails.

She pulled away beaming at him, "Akagi and the Commander are kissing, that makes me so happy, Commander-sama you can take me any way you wish I'm always for whatever my Commander wants of me."

"Commander-sama I finished the coffee~ you said that you like a little... cream..." Taihou stood there looking at the two of them before a terrifying smile spread across her face. "Oh Commander-sama~ why is there a dirty little fox on you, don't you know not to let in strays who don't know there place." The most terrifying thing was that she seemed unfazed by Akagi sitting on his lap.

Akagi smiled slyly, "Taihou, I don't think that the Commander needs you anymore he or at least that what it felt like when kissed me."

"Oh Commander, you must've given this flea too much pity, don't worry Commander-sama~ Taihou will take care of this nuisance for you." And with that Taihou sent out her planes and Agaki laughed manically as she sent her own planes out, she shoved the commanders face in between her breast smothering him with their soft warmth.

'Is this heaven or hell?' The commander thought and decided that this was definitely hell as he heard his entire office being destroyed. 'All I wanted was some damn coffee!'

"Look Commander," spoke Akagi, "Taihou would risk hurting you, something that your Akagi would never do, that means that you will have to only look at Akagi because she's the only one who would never hurt the Commander."

Taihou gritted her teeth, "shut up fox and release the Commander it's clear that he needs his Taihou to comfort him after you took him as your hostage!"

"I think I'm done with this insect, it's alright if I do away with her right Commander? Akagi is the only thing you need after all."

The Commander dug deep and pulled himself out of Akagi's dangerous cleavage, he stood up forcing Akagi off him, "STO-" one of the planes flew full force into his head knocking him unconscious.

The planes landed when the two yanderes noticed that the commander was unconscious, Akagi tried to catch him but when he stood up he put too much distance between them, 'just another reason why he should never leave my side.' She thought she knelt next to him, "I'm sorry commander I got too careless and let this," she gave a hardened gaze to Taihou, "_vermin_, get to close to you don't worry commander I won't let you out of my sight after this."

"Don't get confused fox, it was _your_ plane that hit _my_ dear, don't think I'll let you lie to _my_ love." Taihou knelt on the other side of the commander, "but the commander is exceptionally cute when he's asleep."

Akagi giggled, "this reminds me of the time when I snuck into the Commanders room and sprayed my perfume all over him."

Taihou was staring into the commanders face and hummed lightly, "yes I thought I smelled something other than the commander in his room that morning." Akagi brushed the commanders hair from his face. "Too bad commander only loves Akagi."

Taihou let out a hearty laugh, "and what makes you think that he doesn't want Taihou hmm?"

Akagi giggled, "because Akagi and Akagi only knows what the Commander wants and only Akagi can give it to him." Akagi pulled the commander so his head was using her lap as a pillow.

"Hahaha~ Taihou thinks that she can do all that but better than Akagi ever could." With this Taihou pulled the commanders head onto her lap pillow.

The kitsune narrowed her gaze on the carrier in front of her, "well it doesn't matter seeing how you won't get a chance." She smiled dragging the Commander back to her lap. Taihou scorned at the cocky kitsune, only to smile deviously at the idea that formed in her head.

The busty carrier leaned over the commander and unzipped his pants and pulled out his flaccid member jerking it off. Akagi's eyes widened in disbelief "w-what are you doing!"

"I'm giving the commander what he wants, of course you should know, because you know exactly what the commanders wants right?" Akagi knew what this woman was doing, she was issuing a challenge one the brunette kitsune refused to lose.

The Commander moaned, he couldn't remember falling asleep and why did his forehead hurt? He felt a heat on his crotch and looked down to see two yanderes licking and kissing his hardened erection. He also took note that they weren't in his office anymore they took him into his bed room, and were now servicing him together.

He went to sit up but Akagi pushed him back down with her hand on his chest, he groaned, why did ship girls have to be so strong. He looked down at the girls currently pleasuring him. Both of them were looking into his eyes acting as if they were unaware of what they were doing. "Commander-sama which one feels better?" Taihou asked

"W-what? What's g-goon on?"

Taihou licked his dick from the base up to the head, "we decided that the only way to find out who gets the commanders heart would be the one who makes him feel the best... so, who is it commander?" Taihou took his dick in her mouth and pushed him as far down as she could before her gag reflex told her to stop, then she took him all in.

He moaned loudly and his hand landed on the back of her head helping her take more of him, Akagi poured and kissed the commander deeply, it was then he noticed that neither had clothes or riggings on. The kitsune surrounded them with her tails again and rubbed her breasts against him, "Commander-sama my breast are aching for your touch, please touch me."

The Commander let go of Taihou hearing her discontent at him letting her go, he took the other carriers breasts in his hands, noting how soft they were and how his hands couldn't even encompass her chest, he sat up and took a nipple in his mouth and Akagi moaned in enjoyment, "yes that's it commander show your love for your Akagi."

Taihou was getting jealous of how much attention Akagi was getting she took the commander out of her mouth, "I'll let you feel my breasts too commander." The next thing he knew was his cock was being pressed against two warm and soft breasts he let go of Akagi's breasts and cursed under his breath.

"I'm making the Commander feel good, that makes me feel so happy and fulfilled." Akagi pushed her breasts against Taihou's own bust, both fighting each other to make the commander feel the best that they didn't hear his warnings that he was going to cum soon. He came and it landed on their tits, face, all over them. Taihou licked the cum off her fingers and hummed, "mmmmn delicious, do Commander... which one of us made you cum, it was me wasn't it?"

The commander shook his head, "I couldn't tell."

Akagi smiled, "well I guess we'll have to step it up." She lifted his cock to her pussy lips lubricating it before sinking down on it tearing her hymen, she felt warm, wet, and super tight around him, he had to restrain himself from losing his composure and cum right then. She sat on the commanders cock smiling all the while, she rocked her hips and bounced on his hard cock moaning, "ahh the Commanders inside me it's even better than I could have imagined." Taihou mumbled something about how unfair it was that a dirty fox would go first.

The Commander grunted as he felt his cock slamming the entrance of her womb, he found his hands grabbing and and fluffing her tails. "Oh the Commander is so deep inside of me, I'm gonna cum Commander, please cum with me and release all your sperm inside of me."

Well when you ask so nicely... wait a minute he wasn't wearing a condom, "wait Akagi pull it out quick!" Weather she heard him or not she didn't listen and tightened her already tight walls around him begging him to cum inside her fertile womb. He gritted his teeth and fought every instinct telling him to cum inside her, she came and that's when his willpower was really tested.

They both fought to catch their breath, "Commander-sama, you didn't cum yet right? Don't worry I'll do it again for you and take your cum." She placed her hands on his chest and raised her hips slamming them down on his cock again. Her orgasm had made her take him in even smoother, it was weird how her pussy seemed to be fitting around his cock like it was forming itself around him, molding for his dick alone.

He grabbed her hips and thrusted up into her hard and fast watching her breasts sway with his rough fucking. "Ahhh YES just like that Commander I love you so much commander please give me your love!" She couldn't control her voice anymore and was practically screaming, not like she cared anyway she would love it if the other girl's knew to stay away rom her commander. He kissed her as he continued his thrusts, he groped her ass and caught her moans with his mouth.

She came again and he thrusted through her orgasm prolonging it before cumming inside her, sweat coated their bodies as they panted together. "I think Akagi made the Commander feel the best, you can leave now Taihou." Akagi's have a sideways glance at her fellow yandere.

"Ahah oh little fox, your funny but now it's Taihou's turn so now you can leave." The commander pulled himself out of Akagi and kissed Taihou on the lips. Akagi rilled her eyes she would let her have her fun and then she wouldn't bother her or her commander again.

The Commander was on top of Taihou now, acutely aware of her breasts being smushed up against his chest, his hand snakes down to her already wet lips sliding two fingers in, she broke off from the kiss and moaned, he kissed her neck and entered a third digit, she grabbed him by the hairs on his head keeping him kissing her neck but pulling him down to her needy tits. Circled her nipple with his tongue and took it into his mouth. "Uuuh C-commander I cant t-take it anymore."

He pulled his finger out of her well lubricated entrance, he lined his cock with her pussy and spread them as he speared himself inside, she moaned as he took her virginity, and wrapped her legs around his waist, he kissed her again and kept thrusting. He broke the kiss and his hands caught her bouncing tits, he silently noted that they were bigger than Akagi's. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahh being one... with the commander... feels so good!" She spoke between his thrusts she worked her muscles to pull him deeper when he thrusted in and pushed him out when he pulled back. He inside were way too welcoming for him and they regained their tightness with every thrust not matter how fast he pounding into her.

He released her breasts and gripped her thighs, she felt herself coming undone as his cock spread her further than her fingers ever could. She came around him and further coated his already slick cock with her own love juices. The commander already used up the last of his willpower on Akagi and couldn't resist cumming inside of her. She locked her legs around him and pulled him in as close as he could hit in her depths.

She could feel his hot jets of cum fill her up warmth spreading through her womb. "I can feel the commanders love for me, I also love the commander."

He pulled out of her and flipped her on her stomach and lifted her ass high in the air, "oh does my commander want to go again, don't worry I'll do anything my Commander asks of me!" The Commander pounded back into her familiar insides hands on her curvy hips that absorbed every forceful plunge in and out of her womanly depths.

"I... L-love how the commander... ahh claims me so roughly." The room smelled like sex now and anyone near his door would hear Taihou's moans and the sound of slick skin smacking skin. The commander pushed her head to the sheets and she bit down on the sheets as she looked back at the commander, eyes full of love. He didn't know if ship girls could get bruises but he did know that if this was a human that they would definitely have trouble walking or even sitting down tomorrow.

It was getting harder to fuck her because her pussy was tightening up, he pushed harder and bumped up against the entrance of her womb, she jolted upright and moaned out loud with her tongue hanging out, the commander grabbed her shoulder for support helping him knock on the door of her baby room.

"Oh Commander I'm gonna..."

"I know me too, you're gonna take it all and not waste a single drop right Taihou?"

"YES YES, I'll take all the commander had to give me so give it all to me, give Taihou all of you love!" He came inside her and his cock was unleashing everything into her womb, she moaned out drool slipped off her tongue and onto the sheets, her arms failed her and she landed on the sheets unknowing placing her womb in the perfect place to allow his sperm to more easily flow inside with the help of gravity.

The commander sat back pulling out of Taihou and looking at his cum begin to deep out only for Taihou to push it back in hit her finger. Akagi draped her arms around him from the back, and whispered in his ear. "So, Commander-sama, which one of us won." The commander never answered her as his fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. All he wanted was coffee, and now he was going to have to two wedding rings.


End file.
